


adam's fall

by knight7272



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own rwby that belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own rwby that belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum

one Friday afternoon at the white fang base in vale

“Where are you going?”A white fang grunt says

Adam says “I'm going to destroy my old partner for her betrayal and anyone she knows"”

Meanwhile in the cafeteria at Beacon academy team rwby minus their leader are sitting at their table

Weiss asks “where's Ruby got to?”

Blake replies “Ruby has been in the forging room for the last few hours working on something but she didn't say what it was”

“so lets head to the weapons forging room” Yang says.

15 minutes later ruby's teammates arrive at the forging room.

“Ruby are you in here?” Yang asks

“I’m in the back room sis” Ruby replies

“what are you working on?” Yang asks

Ruby replies “I can't tell you and I’m done so lets get something to eat in vale”

3 quarters of an hour later team rwby are on their way back after getting some food and Adam appears in front of them and draws his sword.

Blake says “Adam what are you doing here?”

Adam responds “I’m here to destroy you and everything you hold dear”

team rwby draw their weapons and the fight begins.

 

Half an hour later

team rwby are taking cover behind a broken wall.

Ruby says “Blake use the bullet I gave you”

Blake aims gambol shroud at Adam and shoots which hits Adam’s leg and he winces.

Adam says “that will cost you Blake and your teammates”

as Adam charges up his semblance and Yang says “what do we do?”

Ruby says “is there anything we can throw at him”

Blake responds “there is that car”

Ruby shouts “sis throw that car at him”

As Yang chucks the car at Adam and he says “that won't stop my semblance” and Adam swings his sword and his mask starts to glow.

As Adam's sword hits the car and suddenly Adam feels something odd.

Adam says “What is happening?” and there is a bright flash and explosion.

After the smoke clears and team rwby come out of where they were taking cover and only Adam’s shattered mask remains.

 

Yang then says “Ruby what happened?”

Ruby replies “That was a semblance backfiring bullet”

Weiss then asks “What is a semblance backfiring bullet?”

Ruby replies “A semblance backfiring bullet causes the person who was hit by the bullet semblance to backfire on them”

“So when Adam used his semblance to slash and destroy the car that Yang threw at him it destroyed him instead” Blake says.

Ruby replies “exactly”

Yang says “so Blake sad that your old mentor is gone?”

Blake responds “No he was a monster and a threat to safety of the kingdom”

a figure says “That was very impressive” and team rwby turns around and sees headmaster Ozpin.

Ruby responds “headmaster ozpin you saw that?”

Ozpin responds “Not exactly miss rose I heard the bang”

Ozpin says “destruction seems to follow you 4 where ever you go”

Weiss says “so with Adam gone the white fang are basically crippled”

Blake responds “lets hope so”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the semblance backfiring bullet is an aura piercing round which means once inside the target it turns all the semblance's power against the semblance's user and the bullets were designed for dealing with Adam


End file.
